The subject matter disclosed herein relates to fuses, and particularly to a switch box arrangement that includes fuses.
Traditional alternating current (AC) switch boxes often include an array of switches and fuses that correspond to each phase of a multi-phase electrical distribution system. The switches are arranged to disconnect the line side of the fuses from the incoming voltage of a respective phase.
The switch boxes often include an external lever that is mechanically linked to the switches such that actuating the external lever opens and closes the switches. In operation, a technician operates the external lever to open the switches, thereby isolating the fuses prior to opening an access panel or door that exposes the fuse and switches for maintenance or troubleshooting.
In some electrical systems, such as systems that receive electrical power from an electrical grid and electrical power from an on-site power source, a voltage may be present in the fuses if the fuses are not completely electrically isolated from the system. It is desirable to ensure that a technician has isolated the fuses from the system prior to accessing the switch box.